Typical implementations of alphanumeric electronic paper displays (EPD) are based on a single segment drive scheme, where every display segment is driven by one input/output (I/O) line. More complex displays require a large number of I/O lines, resulting in high-pin-count driver ICs. Typical high pin-count display driver devices are not typically suitable for low-cost implementations. Typically, costs are driven by expensive display drivers that require a large silicon area due to the large number of I/O lines; expensive flex-substrate due to the low-pitch of display drivers; a die-attach process requiring expensive pick and place equipment because high positioning accuracy is required due to the low-pitch display drivers; and reliability losses caused by the large number of I/O lines combined with the low-pitch, especially under mechanical stress. Alphanumeric electronic paper displays may be used, for example, in embedded smart cards, intelligent labels with display functionality, security tokens, bar code displays and electronic documents.